Nuit VIP Night
Wait for Simon's call Attend VIP event at Chateau Nuit in Las Vegas *** 5-Yr. Kimiversary Story *** (Available in 7h 59m) |level = Level 7 |location = Chateau Nuit, Las Vegas |rewards = +100, +50 |previous = KK Society Event |following = Tavrn Event}} After discovering that Kim Kardashian is going to be attending a VIP event where you might get a chance to ask her how she wants to celebrate the 5-year anniversary of her phone game, you manage to get an invite through your agent, Simon Orsik. You can wait 8 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or pay 16 to begin the event immediately. Travel to Las Vegas for 20, and swipe right until you see Chateau Nuit. Tap the gold wine glasses icon to enter the club and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. Once there, you run into paparazzo photographer Lon Garrera. Lon has noticed that Kim left the event just as you came in, and decides that you're in the middle of a feud. No matter how you decide to respond to Lon, the news will get published by Ray Powers that you and Kim are feuding. After the event, you receive a call from your publicist, Maria Holmes, who wants to know why the news is out there that you and Kim are feuding. When you tell her it's fake news, she doesn't seem surprised. She informs you that Kim will be attending an event in Malibu, which unlocks the next goal, Tavrn Event. Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 91 Stars Needed: 113 ' 5-Star Reward': +600, +200, +1, +20 Dialogue At the event= '''2 (Rude hand gesture.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Woah, that never works. Interesting...you came in. Kim left. Are you two in the middle of a vicious public feud? Please tell me you are. '''2 In paparazzi language, that means I love you. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' What? No! '''2 You're delusional. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Look, your secret is safe with me - and the highest tabloid bidder. So what happened? You stole her assistant, her man? Wait a minute, you didn't steal her stylist, did you? You monster! '''2 I've been called worse. Hmmm...you came in. Kim left. Are you two in the middle of a vicious public feud? Please tell me you are. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Hold on one second. '''2 What? No! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' My professional advice: come clean and issue a public apology. Go ahead. I'm recording. '''2 Look, your secret is safe with me - and the highest tabloid bidder. So what happened? You stole her assistant, her man? Wait a minute, you didn't steal her stylist, did you? You monster! |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A I didn't do anything. 1B Are you serious? 2''' Hold on one second. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1A Playing the denial game, huh? Just remember, I tried to help you. 1B I never joke about celebrity scandals. 2''' My professional advice: come clean and issue a public apology. Go ahead. I'm recording. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''3 (Walk away.) 4''' You're evil. '''2A I didn't do anything. 2B Are you serious? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 3''' End of dialogue. '''4 Don't hate the player, hate the fame game. 2A Playing the denial game, huh? Just remember, I tried to help you. 2B I never joke about celebrity scandals. |Your Dialogue #6 = 4''' Whatever. '''3 (Walk away.) 4''' You're evil. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''3 End of dialogue. 4''' Don't hate the player, hate the fame game. |Your Dialogue #7 = '''4 Whatever. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Hope you didn't take those malicious leading questions personally. |Your Dialogue #8 = 5''' You're trash. '''6 How could I? |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 5''' I'm just working to get my kid an education from a top college. Those bribes to get him in ain't paying for themselves. '''6 I'm sensing some sarcasm. I'm just working to get my kid an education from a top college. Those bribes to get him in ain't paying for themselves. |Your Dialogue #9 = 5''' & '''6 (Shake head.)}} |-| Feed= |-| Maria's Call= Category:Special Events